pretty_cure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yukishiro Honoka
Yukishiro Honoka (雪城ほのかYukishiro Honoka ), jest jednym z głównych bohaterów Futari wa Pretty Cure i Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart . Jej alter ego jest Cure White ( キュアホワイト Kyuahowaito ? ) . Mimo, że ona nawet nie wie, że istniał w pierwszym, Honoka w końcu stał się najlepszym przyjacielem Misumi Nagisa , podziwiając ją za jej odwagę i pogodnym nastawieniem. Osobowość Honoka jest delikatną oraz zrozumiałą dziewczyną, która zawsze szuka innych przed siebie. Jest bardzo inteligentny, nawet nazywany "Królową Wiedzy ( 知識の女王 Chishiki nie Joo ? ) "," Queen of Intelligence ( 知性の女王 Chisei nie Joo ? ) "lub" Królową Mądrości ( 叡智の女王 Eichi nie Joo ? ) "przez kolegów z klasy, i często wykorzystuje to, aby pomóc ludziom. Jednak Honoka może również być bardzo surowe, a kiedy myśli ktoś nie wykonał wszystkich ich pracy, ona zmusza ich do tego. Jest jednak robi to, bo ona dba. Mimo, że jest z prawie każdym miażdżyć chłopca w szkole, że nie jest zainteresowany w większości z nich, ale wykazał się obchodzi bardzo wiele dla niektórych chłopców, a mianowicie Fujimura Shougo , jej przyjaciela z dzieciństwa, a Kiriya , nowy chłopak w szkole, który ona pomaga zrozumieć uczucia ludzi. Historia Futari wa Pretty Cure Honoka zaczyna swoją przygodę, kiedy zakończy się spotkanie nauki klubu. A ona jest coraz buty z powrotem po szkole, słyszy Nagisa i jej przyjaciół mówi o zbliżającej się spadające gwiazdy i jak mogą one oznaczać pecha, ale Honoka wyjaśnia, że spadające gwiazdy nie są niebezpieczne. Kiedy wraca do domu, pies rodzinny Chuutaro jest dziwnie i Honoka następująco, jak idzie wewnątrz jednego z budynków. Nie widzi pole świeci. Otwiera ją, a nie widzi dziwny telefon komórkowy z zestawem kart. Poza ekran, Honoka spotkał Mipple i powiedziano mi przez nią przejść do ziemi gry, gdzie spotyka Nagisa i Mepple . Tam zaatakowany od stworzenia do Strefy Mroku i nagle przekształcić się w legendarnych wojowników, Ładna Cure . Udaje im się pokonać potwora, a gdy Nagisa jest przed kontynuowaniem jest ładna Cure, Honoka myśli, że będzie to raczej zabawa, i zgadza się na pomoc dla małych stworzeń. FwPC01 Przez długi czas, to pokonać czas Pisard po chwili, gdy się pojawi. Pewnego dnia, gdy Nagisa podchodzi do Honoka, aby Mepple i Mipple mogą być razem, idą do parku. Kiedy chłopcy próbują flirtować z nimi, Honoka pokazuje wielką złość, że nie biorą ich poważnie. Reszta dnia, dziewczyny bawić patrząc na ubrania i jedzenie Takoyaki w Akane w sklepie. Na koniec dnia, jednak pojawia Pisard przed Honoka i Honoka próbuje działać na jej życie. Chociaż próbuje powiedzieć Pisard, że to, co i Dusk Strefa robi jest złe, to jest w odpadach, ale ona i Mipple są zapisywane przez Nagisa i "moc miłości". Razem, w końcu pokonać Pisard raz na zawsze, choć Honoka martwi, czy ten, który sprawia, że są mordercami, czy też nie. FwPC05 Jak mówi historia, Honoka staje bliżej Nagisa, a także pomaga ją zaakceptować swoją rolę jako Ładna Cure. W miarę upływu czasu, Honoka zaczyna rozważać Nagisa jako przyjaciel, a tak naprawdę chce być uznany za to. Kiedy Honoka dowiaduje się, że Nagisa ma zakochanej w jej przyjaciela Shougo Fujimura, ona przedstawia dwa dni później i mówi, jak wielki Nagisa jest. Jednak, Nagisa, myśląc, że jest upokorzony, denerwuje i ucieka. Kiedy Honoka próbuje ją zmierzyć, jest ona odrzucona, i powiedział, że nigdy nie będą przyjaciółmi. Z tego powodu, Honoka postanawia dać Mipple do Nagisa i powierzyć jej znaleźć inna dziewczyna będzie Cure White, jak ona teraz myśli, że lekarstwo będzie działać Całkiem dużo lepiej od dziewczyn, które mogą do siebie zaufanie. W końcu udało się uzyskać nad nim, i zdecydować, by stać się prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi. FwPC07 Kiedy dziewczyny pokonały dwa stwory z Dusk Zone, jeden z pracowników, Kiriya, decyduje się robić rzeczy po swojemu, i przeniknąć do szkoły jako nowy student pierwszego roku, starając się znaleźć słabe punkty The Pretty Cure. Kiedy Honoka spełnia Kiriya, ona jest pierwsza dziewczyna nie może dotyczyć jego wygląd lub działań, które zaskakuje również sam Kiriya. Po prawidłowo wprowadzone poza ekran, Honoka pomaga Kiriya dogadać się z każdym, a także informuje o ludzkich uczuciach. Ostatecznie zaczynają one silną przyjaźń. W połowie serii, po śmierci siostry Kiriya, w Kiriya wyznaje Honoka że faktycznie jest od zmierzchu Zone, i pokazuje jej swój żółty Prism Kamień . Honoka nie wierzy, to na początku, ale w końcu uświadamia sobie, że jest poważny. Przez całą noc i dzień afterward, ona myśli o tym, co powiedział jej, aw końcu postanawia powiedzieć Nagisa, Mepple i Mipple o tym. Po powiedzeniu, Chuutaro daje jej wiadomość, gdzie mówi jej, aby sprostać Kiriya pod mostem na następny dzień. Mówi Nagisa i spełniają Kiriya tam. Oni starają się go powstrzymać, ale on odmawia, i zmuszeni są do walki. Jednak Honoka próbuje go powstrzymać od ranienia siebie, a raczej walki z jego przeznaczeniem. Ostatecznie Honoka nie może już tego znieść, i spada w dół. To jest, gdy Kiriya uświadamia sobie, że nie chce walczyć, i daje Honoka jego Prism Stone. Jednakże, jest on następnie zabrany przez Ilkubo , mimo rozpaczliwych okrzyków Honoka jest dla niego, aby zatrzymać. Noce później, Honoka płacze, dopóki nie ma w lewo łzy. Po wreszcie pokonanie ostatniego sługę od zmierzchu Zone Honoka i Nagisa są pokonani przez Mrocznego Króla. Jednak, ich nadzieja i odwaga sprawia, że chce walczyć, w końcu królowa przybywa na ratunek, pomagając im pokonać Czarnego Króla. To jeszcze nie koniec, choć, jak oni mogli odwiedzić Pollun , Prince of Light, która zamierza zostać z Nagisa, aby pomóc im w walce z Seed of Darkness, które są istotami, które Mroczny król zarządza, aby tuż przed że został zniszczony. Te Seeds of Darkness w końcu obudzić się i współpracować w celu ożywienia Dark King. Tuż przed Mądrość jest porwany, uważał dając moc pryzmat kamieni Honoka, bo wydawało się, że dla niego najbardziej wiarygodne. Jednak czas był krótki, a Mądrość został zmuszony dać uprawnienia do Pollun, który z kolei wykorzystuje je do zasilania Cure Black i Cure białym z Rainbow Bracelets. Po walce z nasion ciemności przez długi czas, w końcu zdać sobie sprawę, że ta ostatnia Całkiem Cure nie może walczyć w ich najsilniejszym bez siebie, a tym samym udało się porwać Cure biały i umieścić ją w wykopie wykonanym z ciemności. Bo ona jest w jej postaci Cure, który reprezentuje światło, ona powoli połknięcie przez ciemność. W końcu, ona ma polegać na silnej przyjaźni ona ma z czarnym, zarówno w ich postaci ludzkiej i leczyć, zanim zostanie ostatecznie zapisane. Pod koniec serii, kiedy Mepple i Mipple pożegnać się z nimi, Honoka stał się tak dobrym przyjacielem z nich, że ona płacze i błaga Mipple nie zostawić ją w spokoju. Mimo, że nie są one już Całkiem Cure, ona i nadal jest Nagisa Najlepsi przyjaciele, i nadal telefon komórkowy małych stworzeń używanych w którym żyjemy Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Na początku ich nowego roku, Honoka i Nagisa zacząć się trochę niezręcznie. Starają się znaleźć coś do zrobienia, ale nie są w stanie zrobić, a oni uniknąć mówisz będąc Dość Cure i ich maskotki teraz śpi. Jednak nowy Zakenna nagle wychodzi, a oni muszą działać dla niego. Podczas gdy wydaje się uwięzienia, jednak światło nagle wyrasta z ich telefonów, a Mepple i Mipple pokazywane. Przekształcenia ich w gminach karty ponownie, choć wyglądają inaczej, są teraz Heartful Gminy i karty stały się zamiast serca związane. Po transformacji, zauważą, że wyglądają inaczej od czasu ostatniego, ale muszą walczyć przed zastanawianie go prawidłowo. Podczas walki, zdają sobie sprawę, że mają zdobyć niesamowity power-up w siłę, a kiedy próbują robić ich atak Marble Screw , dodają w "Max", więc staje się jeszcze bardziej wydajny. Jakiś czas później, spotykają tajemniczą szósty równiarka nazwie Kujou Hikari . W końcu okazuje się, że może ona przekształcić Błyszczące jasne i mają własne niezwykłe moce. Starszy i Mądrość później przychodzi do Nagisa w celu wyjaśnienia tych wydarzeń do dziewczyn, a także powiedzieć im smutną wiadomość: Królowa zniknęła i teraz rozdzielone w trzech przedstawicieli w jej woli, serca i życia. Wkrótce dowiedzieć się, że Hikari jest przedstawicielem życia królowej, i dlatego, że wydaje się być tak pomylić w Ogrodzie Rainbows. Przez cały sezon, duet przejść przez trudne czasy przed nowymi zło, które strzegących przedstawicielem życia Mrocznego Króla, który wygląda i zachowuje się jak mały chłopiec. W końcu jednak, Mroczny Król zmartwychwstał, mimo wysiłków, by Hikari nie poświęcić trochę niewinnego chłopca. Dość Cure spróbować zależy ziemię podczas Hikari przechodzi do innego wymiaru, aby spróbować się ponownie, aby pomóc Królowej dziewczyny. Podczas walki, jednak Valdes faktycznie do bani Mrocznego Króla do siebie, a zatem staje się nowy Mroczny Król. Dość Cure są całkowicie pokonany, ale pamięta, jak Cure Biały Honoka zawsze płakać, gdy jej rodzice zostawili w domu, a jak jej babcia jej powiedzieć, że tak długo, jak miała nadzieję, że były zawsze nadchodzi nowy piękny poranek. Wraz z Cure Czarny pamiętając słowa Nagisa za rodziców o odwadze, ale wstać i kontynuować walkę. Korzystanie Marble Screw Max Sparkle, oni myślą, że wygrali, ale na próżno, gdy Valdes mówi im, że jest niemożliwe, aby zniszczyć i zniszczyć całe miasto. W depresji, Dość Cure stoi obok drzewa babcia Honoka za kocha i zaczyna pamiętać rzeczy zapomnieli zrobić tego dnia; Honoka miał kupić składniki do zupy Miso jej babki. W końcu, gdy Cure Czarny mówi Mepple że muszą mieć możliwość, aby porozmawiać o tym, nawet w takiej sytuacji, Cure, że każdy zdaje sobie sprawę, białe serce ma prawo do życia, i żyć jak chcą. Z nową mocą, Dość Cure spróbuj ponownie walczyć Valdes. Tak jak są one o być stłumione przez teraz gigantyczne Valdes, Królowa regeneruje i zapisuje je. Iluzja Shiny Luminous mówi im, że jest to ich ostatnia chwila, i korzystać ze wszystkich swoich uprawnień do korzystania ostateczny atak: Ekstremalne Luminario Max . Po Valdes jest pokonany, Dość Cure sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie zobaczy tych, z Ogrodu Światła ponownie, i że nigdy nie będzie ładna Cure ponownie, albo. Następnie są one zdeformowane powrotem do Honoka i Nagisa i przekazane wezmą udział w ceremonii ukończenia szkoły. chociaż zastanawiasz się, jak tam dotarli, Honoka Przypomina Mipple i zaczyna płakać. Ona nadal płacze idąc do sklepu Akane, gdzie nagle spotykają Hikari znowu, mówiąc im, jak niesamowite stopniowanie było. Mepple i Mipple pokazują również, w górę, a Hikari ma też z nią przedstawiciela życia Mrocznego Króla, teraz o nazwie Hikaru . Okazuje się, że Hikari i Królowej udało się rozdzielić, a Mepple i Mipple są teraz w stanie w pełni żyć w Ogrodzie Rainbows. Szczęśliwy, że ona i Mipple zawsze będą razem, Honoka płacze z radości. Wygląd Honoka ma długie, ciemne włosy i niebieskie oczy. Nosi włosy w dół i klipów grzywkę na bok. Jako cywil, ona jest widoczna na sobie białą kurtkę, jasnożółtą sukienkę i białe buty. W wa Dość Cure Max Serca filmu Futari, Honoka zobaczył na sobie długą, niebieską i białą sukienkę, z białych rękawiczkach, niebieskie światła dekoracji z falbankami na dole, duży niebieski łuk na plecach i biały wysoki obcas buty. Nosiła włosy w kok i jej grzywka na boku, jak zwykle. Ona również ubrania, które nosił winterwear był biały kapelusz, niebieskie gogle, białe futro, białe rękawiczki, niebieskie spodnie i ciemne niebieskie buty zimowe. Honoka było także oglądać na sobie biały płaszcz i okulary laboratorium w szkole. W pierwszym sezonie, strój Cure White'a jest biała sukienka z górnej części wyposażony wzburzyć przycinanie, biały łuk i baby niebieski pasek na środku zaś część spódnicy jest biały z koronki przycinanie na dole i ciemny niebieski pas wokół niej talii. Nosi biały łuk z ciemnym niebieskim sercu w jej włosy, a jej kolano-do-nadgarstka rękawice są białe z baby blue wzburzyć przycinanie i każda rękawica ma ciemne niebieskie serce na nadgarstku. Wreszcie jej legwarmers są białe z niebieskim sercem i niemowląt poniżej niej, dopasowanie wzburzyć kadrowania i białe buty. W Futari wa Pretty Cure Max serce , strój Cure White'a wraz z Cure Blacka, jest lekko zmodernizowane. Jej sukienka dostaje kolejną niższą cienką warstwę, i jej leginsy zmieniły się nieznacznie. Jej spodnie i rękawice mają niebieskim wykończeniem. Zmieniły jej kolczyki ze srebra do złota, a jej pasek gmina jest w posiadaniu dużej sercu złota. Istnieje również teraz małe światło niebieskie serce w środku łuku. Cure White ' "Emisariusz światła, jestem Cure White!"' 光の使者,キュアホワイト! "Hikari no shisha, Kyuahowaito!" Cure White ( キュアホワイト Kyuahowaito ? ) Honoka jej alter ego pretty cure , i odnosi się jako "posłaniec światła", jak Cure Black. Ponieważ Cure Black jest silniejsza od duetu, Cure Biały wykorzystuje elastyczność i inteligencję zaskoczyć wroga, zwykle z rzutu. jednak, że jest w stanie koncentrować całą swoją moc w jednym ruchu i zdjąć olbrzymi Zakenna sama łatwo. Czasem się jej uprawnienia atakami wiruje wokół, również przy użyciu tego uniknąć przedmiotów kiedy jest wysyłany latania przez jej wrogów. Jak Cure White, ona staje się bardziej poważny i silniejszy, a także wydaje się o silniejszą wolę i głos. Wraz z Cure Black, może ona wykonać Marble śrubę i Rainbow Therapy ataków. Później, gdy duet jest zasilany przez Rainbow Bransoletki , mogą zrobić nowy atak o nazwie Rainbow Burza , który sprawia, Honoka silniejsza. Honoka jest młodszy z dwóch. Okazuje się także, że jako lek, lekarstwo Biały nie może znieść bycia w ciemności zbyt długo. Jest to widoczne, gdy w pierwszej serii, w której nasiona ciemności uprowadzenia White w celu oddzielenia jej i leczyć czarne i umieścić ją w jakiejś pustce wykonane z ciemności. Ona jest już tam więcej jej ciała zaczyna zanikać, stając sama ciemność. Jednak, gdy w końcu nieważne Cure jest uszkodzony przez Czarny, Biały Cure szybko wraca do normy. Nie wiadomo, czy to regułą w przypadku wszystkich cure przez wszystkich serii. W Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart , atak Pretty Cure jest zasilany prądem z marmuru śrubowe Max, a później do Marble śrubowe Max Sparkle z Sparkle Bransoletki . Wraz z Shiny Luminous, mogą również wykonać Ekstremalne Luminario atak, który w ostatnim odcinku zostanie uaktualniony do ekstremalnych Luminario Max. 'Cure Rainbow White' Cure Rainbow White ( キュアレインボー·ホワイト Kyuareinboo Howaito ? ) jest uaktualnienie Cure Białe zyski w Piękna Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou nie Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore Wraz z aktualizacji innych ', grupa siedemnastu dziewcząt tworzą grupę leczyć Rainbow. Ten uaktualniony strój przypomina aktualizacji Cure White'a w wa futari Dość Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora nie tomodachi z parą małych, złocistych skrzydłach. Przemiany Dual Aurora Wave '''- Yukishiro Honoka przekształca się Misumi Nagisa. Ona może tylko transformacji, kiedy to z Nagisa. Ataki '''Marble Screw - Cure Black trzyma ręce z Cure White, a ona inicjuje atak wzywając trzaski czarny piorun z rąk, a to z kolei, Cure Biały robi to samo z jej odpowiednim kolorze. Oświadczam, że towarzyszący slogan ataku i nazwę i razem, ogień ich wybuch piorun na wroga. Rainbow Storm - Dzięki mocy tęczy Bransoletki, Cure, Czarny i Biały Cure i strzelać trzymać ręce wiązkę energii w kolorze tęczy, w podobny sposób jak Marble śrubę. Marble Screw Max - Powered-up wersja Marble Śruba z Cure Cure biały czarno-ładowania ich energię pioruna i krzycząc "Max", przed niosące potężną wiązkę czarnym i białym piorunem. Marble Screw Max Spark - jeszcze potężniejsza wersja Marble śrubowe Max, znacznie zwiększona poprzez blask bransoletki. Belka piorun w Marble śrubki Max rośnie w jeszcze większy wybuch energii tęczy z czarno-białe piorun emitowane w ataku. Extreme Luminario - wykończenie wykonane przez grupę ruch Cure Black, White and Cure Shiny Luminous. Lśniące Luminous zwołuje Heartiel Baton, aby dla Cure Black i Cure biały, aby rozpocząć zaklęcia ataku po ich poszczególnych pozach. Czarny i leczyć Cure Biały trzymać się za ręce, cofać ręce i serce tęczy gigant pojawia się przed nimi. Świeci eksplozja światła wystrzelił z serca. Extreme Luminario Max - ostateczna wersja Extreme Luminario. Kiedy Cure Black and White włożyli ręce do przodu, tym razem, to wykrzyczeć "Max!" przed przepięciami jasne, świecące światłem połączoną z czarnym i białym piorun wybucha i stale rośnie większy i większy. Galeria WhiteMH.jpg WhiteMHmoviecasual.jpg Supercurewhite.jpg 10068695875.jpg Curewhitemain.jpg C09 2 main.jpg Cure White.jpg Cure Black White i Shiny Luminous.jpg Cure Whitekim.jpg o0595084110202025883.jpg tumblr_n2uvwwHaIH1t1eqwho2_1280.png Cure White introducing.jpg Cure white by aentrilon-d2z0ua1.jpg Wideo Category:Cures Category:Stubs Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart characters